Christmas Present
by Fidomom
Summary: Brady and Chloe what does the Christmas season have in store for them?
1. ~The Party

Disclaimer: The following fiction is based on characters currently owned and operated   
by the writers and producers of NBC TV's DAYS OF OUR LIVES. It is for entertainment purposes only.  
I claim no ownership of the characters.  
  
Christmas Present by Fidomom  
  
~Part One: The Party  
  
The Set-Up: Lexi's party. On the terrace. Brady is holding Chloe to comfort her about Philip.  
  
Brady's eyes tear up as he hears Chloe's by now familiar spiel.  
Chloe: Why, can't I just be sensible when it comes to Philip? Why do I have to have such intense feelings for someone who is so obviously bad for me? Brady I don't know how I would get through this without you. You are my rock, my strength and my absolute best friend on this planet! I'm so lucky to have you in my life!  
Brady pushes slightly away from her.  
Brady: Chloe, I don't know how much more of your heartbreak I can take before mine starts breaking too for an entirely different reason.  
Chloe stifles a remnant sob.  
Chloe: What do you mean, Brady?  
Brady: I mean I think I expect too much from myself ... maybe I can't be a friend to you.  
Chloe: What? You don't want to be my friend anymore ... why Brady? What did I do wrong?  
Brady: It isn't you, it's me who has done something wrong.  
Chloe: Well, what is it?  
Brady: Thinking of my best friend in ways I have no business doing.  
Chloe: What do you mean?  
Brady: When we were in Puerto Rico and you were worried Philip would die ... I held you while you cried over him ... and I understood. My only thought then was to soothe you and be there for you. Just now though holding you, breathing you in, feeling your arms around me, feeling your breath on my neck, it stopped being about you. I liked it a little too much if you know what I mean.  
Chloe: What are you saying Brady?  
Brady: I'm saying I don't want to be just your best friend, I ... I want to be ... with you ... that way.... Oh, fuck, now I've done it... I'm sorry Chloe just forget I said anything I've got to get outta here ... see ya later ... or not.  
Brady rushes away leaving behind a confused shellshocked, Chloe. She replays every word in her head in a continuous loop until it dawns on her what he just admitted. She rushes to follow him but Philip stops her and pulls her into a passionate embrace. Brady returns to talk to Chloe and finds her in Philip's arms, and he flees again. As Brady hurries away, he misses the action as Chloe shoves Philip away and slaps his face for him.  
Chloe: DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! You have no right to kiss me, or touch me in any way shape or form ... we are over ... we are finished and the sooner you get that the happier we'll both be.   
The entire room is gawking at the spectacle they are making of themselves.  
Chloe: Why do you insist on making my life miserable? Why do you keep embarassing me?  
Philip: Because I love you, Chloe , you know that! And I know you love me too!  
Chloe: No Philip I don't love you because my heart belongs to someone else!  
Philip: You're lying!  
Chloe: No Philip I'm not lying ... take a wild guess who I'm in love with?  
Philip's face turns white with shock then green with disbelief and then red with fury.  
Philip: Brady! Oh my God I was right all along you filthy lying two-timing whoring tramp! YOU BITCH!  
Chloe smiles coldly at him.  
Chloe: I finally see your true colors, Philip. You are the weakest link...goodbye!  
Chloe spins on her heel to go find Brady, hoping it isn't too late. 


	2. ~Finding Brady

Disclaimer: The following fiction is based on characters currently owned and operated   
by the writers and producers of NBC TV's DAYS OF OUR LIVES. It is for entertainment purposes only.  
I claim no ownership of the characters.  
  
Christmas Present by Fidomom  
  
~Part 2: Finding Brady  
  
The Set-Up: Brady has let Chloe know he has feelings for her and regrets doing so. He leaves the party, reconsiders and finds Chloe in Philip's embrace, he flees again. Chloe realises she has feelings for Brady too and tries to follow him but is waylaid by Philip's attempt to sweep her off her feet. She utterly rejects Philip publicly and loudly and admits within earshot of everyone (except Brady) that she is in love with Brady. Philip turns on Chloe once again and Chloe's eyes are finally opened to his true nature. She dismisses him permanently, and leaves in search of Brady.  
  
  
Chloe hurried away from the party wracking her brain, talking to herself in near panic.  
Chloe: Where is he? Where would he go after telling me something like that? If I were Brady, where ... oh duh! Of course Lane! Oh, Brady, please let me be right! Please be there!  
Chloe hurried to the one place she felt sure he would be. She was right. He was just standing there with his back to her. She hesitated. Now that she was there she was uncertain as to how to proceed.  
Brady: What are you doing here Chloe?  
Chloe was startled out of her thoughts. He hadn't turned around at all ... he just seemed to know she was there.  
Chloe: I came to look for you. You left so fast you never even let me respond to what you said.  
Brady: S'okay I saw with my own two eyes what your response was ... you took him back.  
It wasn't a question but rather a grand assumption. He walked away from her and up the steps to sit inside the gazebo. He kept his eyes on his own hands which were fidgeting compulsively. He chanced a glance at her, and drew in a sharp breath. Her skin was rosy from the cold. Her eyes were shining more than usual as the cold air caused them to moisten more frequently. She was still trying to catch her breath and her chest was heaving with the effort. None of that made him catch his breath though. It was the look in her eyes, of such tenderness the small smile on her lips, God those lips! He felt himself tremble with bottled emotion.  
Chloe: I don't know precisely why you think that, Brady, I can only guess that you must have seen Philip grab me and kiss me. Maybe you thought it was a mutual thing, I don't know what you think you saw. Too bad you didn't stick around to see me slap his face for his trouble, or hear the heated argument we had. Too bad you missed what I admitted to him and everybody within earshot.   
Chloe swiftly ascended the steps and stood directly in front of Brady. She crouched down, (no small feat in heels!) placing her hands on his knees, forcing eye contact.  
Brady: Do tell.  
Chloe: I will tell you after you admit precisely what you meant back there.  
Brady: Oh? And just what do you think I should be admitting to?  
Chloe: That you are in love with me. You are aren't you.  
Brady: Kind of presumptuous of you to believe that.  
Chloe: It's the truth though, isn't it?  
Brady: So what if it is? You've made it crystal clear to me that you view me as your best friend and that Philip is the one you are so intensely in love with, so what does it matter to you how I feel about you?  
Chloe nearly laughed out loud with glee.  
Chloe: Brady? Philip was my first love and as such he'll always have a special place in my milestone memories. The intense feelings I was having about him were feelings of grief and regret and loss of a dream, they weren't 'in love' feelings at all. How could I possibly be in love with Philip, when I am so head over heels in love with you?  
Brady's face froze in shock. His eyes frantically searched hers wanting to believe his ears but needing confirmation from her soul. He got it. In one fluid movement he swept her up in his arms, standing, holding her tightly, squeezing tears of relief from his closed eyes. Chloe clung to him and breathed in his Brady-ness, a smile of utter joy on her face. She tilted her head back and turned her face up to look at him. God he was beautiful. He was hers. She felt it in her soul.  
Chloe: Brady? Please, won't you admit it now? Won't you please tell me you are in love with me, too? I so need to hear it, to see it, to feel it, and touch it and... and taste it...  
Brady souldanced with Chloe for an eternity before answering her. 


	3. ~Heart's Desire *Finale

Christmas Present by Fidomom  
Part 3~Heart's Desire  
  
  
The Set-Up: Chloe has tracked Brady down and confessed her feelings to him. Now she is trying to get a confession of love from him.  
  
Brady souldanced with Chloe for an eternity before answering her.  
Brady: I am very much in love with you. I don't even know when it happened. Something so significant you'd think I would know, but I don't. All I know is I can't clearly remember what it feels like not to love you. It has been a torturous hell for me watching you pine away over Uncle Phil, because I couldn't take your hurt away. I suppose there was some jealousy but I tried not to let it rule me. Hearing you say you love me was a huge shock ... here I pride myself on knowing you so well and I had no clue. How long have you known, Chloe?  
Chloe smiled up at him through her tears of joy at hearing he loved her too.  
Chloe: Well, it depends if you mean really known or merely suspected.  
Brady looked at her suspiciously.  
Brady: Ok. Suspected.  
Chloe: When I got off the plane instead of going with everyone and you were there. My heart started racing and amidst the turmoil of my emotions I was so happy and relieved to see you, I nearly hugged you right then but I stopped myself because we were barely past the arguing stage of our relationship.  
Brady raised his eyebrows.  
Brady: Seriously? Even before our summer together?  
Chloe smiled and blushed a little as she nodded her head yes.  
Chloe: You know, Brady, Belle is not exaggerating when she says ALL her friends think you're hot. I get the feeling you thought I was above such superficial notions. Well, I wasn't and I'm not. Brady, even that first night on the pier, I was supremely attracted to you.  
Brady chuckled.  
Brady: Well, well, well, Diva, it's not like you to feed my ego this way! You're usually so concerned I'll get a swelled head!  
Chloe: Oh, God, you're so right! What was I thinking?! I really don't normally gush over anyone like this.  
Chloe hides her embarassed face in Brady's shoulder. Brady laughs and embraces her tighter.  
Brady: You won't hear me complaining!  
Chloe looked up at him and they burst out laughing together.  
A brief, tender silence followed.  
Brady: So the big L, huh? I want us to promise eachother something.  
Chloe: Oh? What's that?  
Brady: Well, seeing as we are both very classy individuals who never stick to convention and tradition, let's promise to never make anyone hurl with any of our PDA's!  
Choe: I'm sorry Brady but I can't make that promise cuz I know I can't keep it. I'm about to get very sappy with you.  
Brady: Meaning?  
Chloe: This.  
And she kissed his mouth. Brady felt a jolt of something akin to electricity course through his body, as their kiss went from 0 -120kM/h in 6 seconds flat. Brady shoved himself away from Chloe gasping.  
Brady: Chloe never give a dehydrated man a full glass of water - he'll choke on it everytime!  
Chloe looked puzzled, and hurt.  
Brady: Just let me catch my breath and we'll try again, only take it easy on me next time, will ya? He grinned and winked at her. Chloe laughed with relief. Finally breathing almost normally, Brady took Chloe in his arms. He tilted her face up for his kiss. The jolt this time was even stronger somehow, making them both reckless, and breathless with desire. Brady was a little better prepared this time. He groaned with desire and frustration, as his hands reached for Chloe's hair, to find it all pinned up; unavailable and inaccessible. Chloe had long since lost her mind and didn't even seem to notice when he began undoing her 'do. Short moments later her hair was finally loose and free. With a contented sigh Brady tangled his hands in her silken tresses, and deepened their kiss. Chloe clung to him, her hands frantically seeking skin. Brady finally ran out of oxygen and tore his mouth away from hers, breathing raggedly. He couldn't keep his mouth away from her though. He trailed kisses down her neck, making her moan in ecstasy. He nibbled at her ear and whispered a suggestion to her.  
Brady: Chloe love, we should go somewhere a little warmer and a lot more private. Mutely she nodded in agreement. Brady wrapped her in a tight hug, and they stood that way for long moments catching their collective breath. Chloe signalled to Brady when she was ready to go. He gave her one more hard squeeze and holding hands they walked back toward the mansion to retrieve Brady's jeep.   
The jeep was like a freezer when they climbed into it. Brady put the keys in the ignition and started warming it up. He sat sideways in the drivers seat, facing the passenger seat. He motioned for Chloe to come sit with him.  
Brady: C'mere and help me get warmed up, Chloe.  
Chloe didn't hesitate. She sat on his lap with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and they both shivered a lot.  
Brady: Chloe?  
Chloe: Ya?  
Brady: If you could have one thing what would be your heart's desire?  
Chloe leaned back and look up at Brady's face quizzically.  
Chloe: My heart's desire? Hmmm. I never thought about it before. Gimme a minute or two I'll think of something.  
After a short pause.  
Chloe: My heart's desire would be to give you opening tickets to see Chloe Black perform live at the Met! Now I know that's very presumpt....  
Brady silenced her disclaimer with a soul searing kiss. Brady pulled away and smiled into her eyes.  
Brady: Chloe, we're definitely soulmates because that is exactly what my heart's desire is, too!  
Chloe laughed with him.  
Chloe: Brady? I think for the first time in a very long while I just might have a Happy Christmas ... I already got the best Christmas present ever ... you! I love you Brady!  
Brady: And I love you. Happy Christmas, Diva.  
Chloe smiled up at him.  
Chloe: Happy Christmas, Brady.  
Together they shared the gentlest kiss and in it was the promise of a lifetime of the sweetest tomorrows imaginable.  
  
THE END 


End file.
